


Road to Joy

by CloudAtlas



Series: All Hallows Eve 2016, Be_Compromised Style [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/pseuds/CloudAtlas
Summary: A little moment from a (yet unposted) chapter of I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



"You okay?"

Clint starts, tearing his gaze away from the people in the park and forcing himself to focus back on Natasha. "Yeah, why?"

"You seemed miles away." She smiles and cuddles into his side. Fuck, but it's freezing here. DC is  _cold_. He'd forgotten what winters like this could be like. Iowa was cold, but Iowa was an entire vacuum of suck; the cold was just enfolded into that. And now, well, the Bishop's stupid mansion-Disney-palace is always warm, and he's only here for a week at Christmas.

"It's just... weird. I never thought I'd see this."

"The Washington Monument?"

"The capital of my country. DC. A state other than Iowa. Fucking... the idea of going abroad was so alien to me I didn't..." he trails off. 

"Don't dream of things you know you can't get, you know?" he says eventually. He stares at the people some more, at the park, at the Monument. "I feel like someone's going to come and say there's been a mistake and I'm not supposed to have this and I should really go back to Iowa."

Natasha tugs on his arm to get him moving, motioning to where Kate and Em are happily chatting away in front. "I'd fight them."

"You would?"

"Sure. Shady government guys with clipboards? Easy."

She presses her cold nose into his jaw, briefly, before Clint shies away.

"Also; worth it," she says, and kisses him on the cheek.


End file.
